nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
KAIDER
Kaider was a True Ancestor, he was instrumental in the sealing of many Fallen Ones and also shared a mental link with the True Ancestor Betenoire, but along the way he began to question the ideals and beliefs he was created to uphold. He held miracles pertaining only to ruin and destruction. Backstory Kaider has existed since the dawn of The World and was born as a True Ancestor. Betenoire, a female True Ancestor, shared a mental link with him and they were considered siblings. When the Fallen Ones began to appear, Kaider helped lead the Supreme Subjugators against them. The Supreme Subjugator Ezellin was his most trusted lieutenant during the sealing of the Fallen Ones. But as he sealed more and more of his "brothers" away, Kaider began to question his ideals and beliefs, if they were really his, or if they were things implanted into him by The World. It was his encounter with the nymph Lefon that began his awakening to the value of life. Biography Lefon Kaider met a little nymph by the name of Lefon after one of his battles with a Fallen One. The area was desolate and lifeless so the meeting somewhat surprised him, he took more notice of her because she commented about his strength, mainly because he thought all nymphs knew his kind by presence. Lefon told him she was broken, because her spirit had been torn, but she had been patched up by Farore, so she was "good as new". : Lefon asked him if he was an Ancestor, he didn't respond, so she asked him if he was a nymph, he told her he wasn't sure. Kaider asks her what is an Ancestor, but Lefon tells him she doesn't know, she's only heard of them and because he's strong, she thought he might be one. She asks for his name, but he can only recall the name, "Kaider" since his "birth" and so he tells her it's "Kaider", though he doesn't know the meaning or who gave it to him. : He continually watches over Lefon and enjoys her innocent curiosity as she sprouts life in the wasteland. Lefon cmes over to him and messes with his hand and he notices that her connection to the life stream is particularly weak, he asks her if she is a nymph, because of his surprised at her weak connection. She shows him her spiritual wings, they are torn and battered, Lefon comments how it hurt there, but because of Farore, she is getting fixed slowly. She would be as strong as Kaider, maybe, if she wasn't torn there, but it's impossible now. He asks her if she can live being ruined like that, but she responds by telling him she doesn't understand the word, however, she reinstates that he is strong, unlike her broken self. He watches her for a bit, but she tells him she has to go back or Farore is broken, as she goes away he calls out to her, and tells her that he doesn't think she's broken. She hands him a piece of her Fairie Chrome and hugs him as thanks. As Lefon hugs him, Kaider sees a vision, a girl touches his face, a water droplet from her eyes drip to the side. : Kaider senses something is wrong, he calls out the name Lefon. Elsewhere Lefon encounters a Dreameater, it asks her if she is a dream, but she tells it that she is a fairy. It attacks her still because of Lefon leaking life stream, the attack causes Lefon's wings to crack even more, but Kaider arrives. He tells the Dreameater to let Lefon go, but it squeezes her harder, Kaider breaks off it's grasp and holds Lefon. Lefon tells him that he really is strong, before ceasing to exist and disappearing. : As Kaider kneels over the area Lefon disappeared at, the Dreameater says that he must be Kaider, the Ancestor's dog, there's a rumor going about that anything that consumes him will become an Immortal, but such stories are fables, but it understands how such a story could exist. Kaider gets up, his eyes turn vermilion and he attacks the Dreameater, going berserk as he brutally consumes it. At the end, rain begins and Kaider kneels there soaking it, a girl approaches the left overs of the Dreameater and tells him that this is his true nature after all. ??? The girl introduced herself as Lyfuze, he couldn't tell if she was a Fallen One or not, but he knew she was not of his kind, though something in him recognized her as close to him. She asks him if he knows what The Ruin is, he tells her that it's the corruption of The World by the Fallen Ones, she asks him if he knows what exactly a Fallen One is, he tells her they are traitors to The World. Lyuze asks him if he knew..........tbc : : : ; : : : : Lyfuze tells him that there is life because of the inevitable death, that she first felt alive when she learned of her own inevitable death. Special Abilities *Magnetic Pulse - Notes *Name reference Kikaider series Category:Male Category:IMMORTAL Category:FALLEN ANCESTOR Category:TRUE ANCESTOR Category:DEAD IMMORTAL